This story has no name
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are the most cliche couple in the whole series of Harry Potter. Their names should have meant they wanted nothing to do with each other, but the truth is the contrary.


**This story has no official name, the one you thought it was called is a lie.**

It was a typical rainy afternoon at Hogwarts. The school day was over and the Quidditch practice was just beginning, the Slytherine practice that was. And Scorpius Malfoy was late. He was late for the most idiotic reason ever to grace the earth.

About fifteen minutes ago he was on time. The seventh year boy had always been annoyingly prompt, but this was an exception. He heard the rain start to fall and soon it was pouring. As the blonde hair boy rounded the corner he nearly tripped on a large looking book bag.

When he stopped cursing and looked up he saw a flash of red and heard a melodious laugh. He walked a few feet before he saw Rose Weasley dancing in the rain. All time seemed to stop as this beautiful girl twirled in the mists of a rain storm.

Her shockingly long hair spread out as she spun in circles. Her bangs clung wetly to her forehead as she closed her eyes and lifted her head up. She was laughing the whole time. Scorpius was vaguely shocked to see no make-up running down her face, but then he remembered she didn't wear that stuff.

He saw her tongue pop out of her mouth as if she was trying to catch the rain on it. Must be a muggle thing, Scorpius thought. When she opened her eyes they shone with a happiness that seemed to light up her whole face. He didn't know long he stood there nor how long she played like a child before she finally noticed him standing there watching. She stopped abruptly causing herself to stumble. She had never seen that look on his face. Well she had, but it was never directed at her. It was….desire.

The two of them had never been friends so they didn't like each other, but in that moment, something changed. Neither of them were used to anything but fighting with each other. So it was silent for a while and both tried to fight the panic from taking over.

"See something you like, Malfoy?" Rose said with an unconvincing sneer on her face.

"You wish." He scoffed. "All I see is a silly child." Which was the truth and he said it meanly, but in his head it was not meant as an insult.

Rose walked closer to dry ground where Scorpius and her book bag lay. Scorpius couldn't help but notice the way her t-shirt clung tightly to her skin. He was a man after all.

"Eyes don't lie. Not even yours." Rose whispered as she picked up her bag and left. She could feel his beautiful grey eyes on her as she walked away.

As soon as she was out of eye sight she leaned against the wall, suddenly breathless. Only then did she hear him say "shit" and heard his footfalls heading towards the Quidditch pitch. That was why Scorpius Malfoy was late.

Two hours later, after his practice was over, Scorpius was still scolding himself. Not over being late; no, he'd gotten over that in the first thirty minutes. He was angry with himself for paying so little attention to Rose. How she smelled. The color of her eyes. Her flushed cheeks. And so it went on. Scorpius mentally slapped himself.

He was too busy thinking about Rose that he didn't notice where he was walking. He walked right into someone. And no, it was not Rose, it was her brother.

The fifth year boy looked more like his mother. He was a bit on the skinny side, but he was just as fierce as his sister. He was also one of the only Weasleys that didn't hate Scorpius.

"Hey Hugo." Scorpius said.

The boy was in such a panicked state that he jumped at Scorpius' voice. "Hey." And then the poor kid nearly hyperventilated.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, his thoughts going automatically to Rose.

"I can't find Rose anywhere and our dad was just sent to Saint Mungos." Hugo said it in one breath so the words were all jumbled together. A slight relief filled through Scorpius.

"Calm down Hugo. You go to Saint Mungos. I'll go find your sister." Scorpius squeezed Hugo's shoulder. Hugo nodded his understanding then took off.

Scorpius watched Hugo go before running in the opposite direction. Rose was probably in the library or the common room, but Hugo probably already checked there. So Scorpius guessed the Room of Requirement, and that's where he headed. Scorpius' assumption wasn't wrong.

She sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by a million books. She was so engrossed in one that she didn't look up when Scorpius walked in.

"Earth to Rose." Scorpius said as he rushed towards her.

"Wha..?" Rose asked coming back to the real world, shocked that Scorpius had found her hiding spot. "How'd you find me?"

"You didn't think you were the only one who knew about this room, did you?" Scorpius asked while yanking her up by the arm.

"Excuse me! If you think you can just…" But she was cut off by Scorpius' lips. It was the only way to stop her. But her reaction puzzled him just as much as it pleased him.

She responded with so much enthusiasm that he didn't want to let go. Her lips were soft and Scorpius swore he could taste cherry. Her tongue was tangled in his before either of them could blink. It took all of Scorpius' will power to pull away.

More out of breath than Scorpius cared to admit he said, "You're dad's in Saint Mungos, you have to leave."

Rose gasped and headed to the doors. AS she walked by she whispered her thanks. Scorpius didn't hear her shaking voice or see her crimson face. She had attacked him when all he was trying to do was tell her about her dad. She felt like a complete idiot, which rarely happened.

Scorpius stood rooted in his spot. He reached a finger to his lips, which still tasted like Rose. Why had he kissed her? If he was honest with himself, and he usually was, he knew it wasn't just supposed to keep her quiet. It was because he had wanted to. Oh boy, this is not good.

Slowly Scorpius unfroze and walked towards where Rose had just been recently sitting. She had left in a haste; not giving herself time to collect her belongings. A quill and a dozen pieces of parchment were at the center. It wasn't homework Rose had been working on; it was the beginnings of a story. And next to all the thick school books was a small worn out novel by a muggle author.

After inspecting a little further Scorpius found that the book was a romance novel. He never would have guessed it. Scorpius laughed out loud, no one would have guessed it. Scorpius collected all her belongings and shoved it into her too small bag. The same one he'd tripped on a few hours ago.

Scorpius walked towards the Headmistress' office where he met the gargoyle.

"Password" It asked.

"Room of Requirement." Scorpius said immediately. It was the first thing that he had thought of and miraculously he was correct.

He then walked up the stairs. "Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing in here?" McGonagall screeched making Scorpius jump out of his skin. Her wand was drawn and pointed at his nose, before she lowered it.

"I need to get this bag to Rose Weasley, she's at Saint Mungos." He said lifting the bag to show his proof.

He glanced behind the McGonagall because he heard laughing. It was Dumbledore's portrait.

The portrait said, "Scorpius, are you sure you're not in Gryffinfor? This is very chivalrous of you. Let the boy go Minerva." And he laughed a little bit more. More than a little bit wary she handed Scorpius some floo powder and off he went.

"Albus, you know this is not permitted." She scolded lovingly.

"I'm in a painting and even I can tell that those two are made for each other. They've certainly been in this office enough through the years. What do you think Severus?" Dumbledore asked the man in the portrait beside him.

Snape was cleaner and more handsome than anyone had ever seen him in real life. He looked much happier too. He was laughing. "A Weasley and a Malfoy. Sweet Merlin, I'd love to see that unfold."

All three smiled and let their minds wander.

Meanwhile, Scorpius made his way through Saint Mungos expecting to find Ron Weasley on his death bed. What he found was the farthest thing from it.

Ron was in a hospital bed surrounded by laughing people. They all stopped however when Scorpius entered. Rose jumped out of her seat and blushed as she rushed forward.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" She said in a hushed tone aware of all the eyes on them.

"I thought you might want your story and your…ahem…book." Scorpius said with raised eyebrows.

"What do you know?" Rose asked embarrassed.

"That you like to read about sex."

"Shhh." Rose said not wanting her father to hear.

"How long have you been reading them?" Scorpius asked, trying not to laugh.

"Since I was twelve." Rose snapped. But her eyes pleaded with him as if begging him not to tell.

"Oh I won't tell." Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "If you kiss me right now." Blackmail.

"Fine." She said and Scorpius was surprised to see her smirking. She lifted herself on her toes and their lips met. Then she punched him in the arm.

But she would get her payback. She quickly turned around to see her father's shocked face, her brother's acceptance, and her mother's knowing smile.

"Dad, this is my new boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. I think you should talk to him."

She turned to see a terrified Scorpius. He was a dead man, but the kiss might just have been worth it.

So naturally Ron yelled. Hugo laughed. And Hermione tried to calm her husband down. And Scorpius, Scorpius actually held his own, and he never denied they were going out.

When Hermione finally gave up trying to calm her husband she took the fake couple aside and whispered. "You better go now and absolutely no sex!" Hermione said sternly.

As they walked down the hallway Scorpius asked, "So, lets go out for real."

He was nervous Rose realized. It was actually quite endearing. "Are you asking?"

"Is that a yes I hear?" Scorpius said, his usual smugness coming back.

Nothing else was said because in that moment all that was done was a collision of the lips. They didn't have sex….that night. And as cliché as it is, they eventually lived happily, ever, after. It wasn't perfect but it was pretty damned close.

**AN: Thanks for reading, bla bla bla. It's kind of a corny story but who cares. So please do not review saying good god that was really cheesy. Thank you again, take care. **


End file.
